Crab Woman
Crab Woman, called Lobsterina in the comics and Japanese games, is the second female Robot Master in Mega Man. She was originally created to gather crabs and serve crab meals at a restraunt. She can change her claws to hands, like what some Robot Masters can. She also has a sister! Her name is Seana. Stage enemies *Lobba *Crabboo *Seana (Sub-boss, and sister) Family Father: Dr. Wily Sister: Seana Child: Crab Girl Robot Master Field Guide data "This girl means business." *Good Point: Her claws *Bad Point: Getting knocked down *Likes: Crabs *Dislikes: Seaweed (She often gets entangled in seaweed) Attacks Claws (She shoots her claws) Lobster Kick (Summons a bunch of lobsters to attack) Shell Shoot (Throws her shell) Twirl (Her curls will spin like a sideways tornado, pulling Mega Man towards her) Strategy As the player enters the battle room, Crab Woman will use Claws at Mega Man. Claws is considered her most dangerous weapon because they're extremely fast, making them hard to dodge. However, they can be dodged with a very well timed jump. After that, she will use Lobster Kick. If you time it right, you can hit her with one or two of her lobsters. You can drain a lot of HP out of her if you use the Slam Crack. Her shell shoot is very weak as you can jump over it, meaning you can get no damage from it at all. If you hit her with the Mega Buster, she will get knocked down, and do Twirl, and Twirl is her second most dangerous weapon. Her eyes turn red before she does Twirl, so hit her with Slam Crack when you see her eyes turn red. Appearance in other media ''Mega Man'' (Ruby Spears) She appeared in the episodes "Crabmania" "Seana's Plague" "Marine Madness" and "Here's Seana!" She looks totally different from what she looks like in game. Instead of having green eyes and no lashes, she has purple eyes and lashes. Her hair is now short and red, meaning she can't do Twirl. But her hair wasn't always like that! In "Crabmania" Her hair was curly, but still red, meaning it was the first and last appearance of Twirl. Her arms looked human in her game version, but now they look a bit like Splash Woman's arms. Instead of having a one piece dress, she has a blouse with a skirt. She's also gained a nose. Her crab hat is now blue, to prevent it from camaflouging with her hair. Her mouth is now hidden, her shell is different, she has socks, and the heels on her boots are gone now. ''Comics'' Her and Seana's debut was "Lobster Madness" but she didn't have any lines. Only Seana had lines. Then, she appeared in "Anger Management" Seana looked a bit annoyed in her whole appearence there. Finally, her last apperance was "Lose the claws, girl" In this comic, Seana realized she can switch from claws to hands, making her even more dangerous. Personality She's crabby often, and can get a bit snappish if she's angry. She enjoys nothing but brute force when she's angry, and trust me, it is NOT good when she uses brute force. Just ask Guts Man about his experience when Crab Woman was angry. Trivia *She's the only Robot Master to have a sister. *She doesn't have a NetNavi version, like Seana and Splash Woman. Sprites Crab Woman sprite.PNG|Crab Woman standing still. Gallery Category:Robot Masters Category:Female Characters Category:Mega Man 12